


Kuroko no Basket - Quotes

by nerdygirlkerrie



Series: SF2k18 BR 2 [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Nakedness, Teasing, slight sexual contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdygirlkerrie/pseuds/nerdygirlkerrie
Summary: The kurobas fills from SportsFest 2018 Bonus Round 2 - QuotesAoMomo - JealousyAomomo - Bra troubles





	1. AoMomo - Jealousy

**Prompt:**  
  
**“He needed to tell her...what? That she was lovely and brave and better than anything he deserved. That he was twisted, crooked, wrong, but not so broken that he couldn't pull himself together into some semblance of a man for her. That without meaning to, he'd begun to lean on her, to look for her, to need her near. He needed to thank her for his new hat.”**  
**― Leigh Bardugo, Six of Crows**

Aomine wondered when it was he came to depend on her.

Grade school probably, before he even really recognized she was a girl. She’d always just sort of been there, a constant presence on his adventures, good and bad. Not a day went by that he didn’t see her – every day for years and years until it became stranger _not_ to see her. Until somehow she was his best friend, despite being a girl.

But of course, he took her for granted. She was Satsuki, it was a given that she would be there to support him, to do things for him that needed to be done. He got used to the scoldings, and to eating terrible food. He never really thought about it, but it was not a bad trade off or her usefulness, and for having her with him.

He knew he was stubborn, and that he only saw what he wanted to see. She was so much a part of who he was, that he’d never really thought about her as a separate entity – as anything other than Satsuki. At least until late middle school when others started noticing her too, when she started to hang of Kuroko and turn her eyes away from him.

At first, he hated that he’d noticed she was special, and worse, noticed she was a girl. It was such a giant pain the ass. He hated the jealousy that bubbled in his gut when she turned her smile on Kuroko or shared her brilliance with Akashi. He was so used to her looking only at him that he floundered when she didn’t.

It wasn’t _right._

Though he would, and could, never say it, he’d been terrified when middle school ended and they had to move onto high school. He was afraid she wouldn’t follow him, that she’d leave him to himself at Too. But she’d followed and he’d been relieved, even if he was _terrible_ at showing it.

Still, the attention to Kuroko rankled worse and worst until one day he looked up and instead of seeing his genderless best friend, the person who had always been there for him, he saw a beautiful girl with a smile that lit him on fire and a body that could most of the idols in his gravure magazines to shame.

For the first time in his life he found the confidence with which he lived sucked out of him. He wanted her, in everything that that meant, couldn’t imagine his life without her, but at the same time… He knew she was better than him. Smarter than him. Probably going places he couldn’t follow. She was all wit and sass and he was… an idiot about a lot of things. Losing to Kuroko had taught him something, made him look inward and see what he was lacking. He was still confident on the court, but off… he wondered if she’d ever stop looking at Kuroko and turn her eyes to him instead. 

Kuroko had eyed him one day, like he knew what seethed inside of him, and said, “She’ll never know if you don’t tell her, or show her. Don’t sell yourself short, Aomine-kun. Her feelings for you run much deeper than the ones for me.”

He hated when Kuroko was the insightful one, which he always was, because Aomine didn’t much care to see beyond the surface. But maybe… maybe this once… he could listen. He could be better and for once, be the one _she_ counted on.


	2. AoMomo - Bra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine injures himself and Momoi makes it up to him

**Prompt:**   
  
**"A recent study found that 35% of men have been injured while undoing a woman's bra." -[@craigslistlove](https://twitter.com/craigslistlove/status/907051263556292613)**

“Ow, _fuck_!”

As the curse was snapped against her lips, Satsuki’s eyes opened and she pulled her head back a bit. “Dai-chan?”

Aomine relinquished his current task of getting her bra undone to pull his hands in between them. His finger hurt like fuck and he needed to see why. When he looked down, momentarily distracted once more by the beautiful breasts before him, he found nothing wrong with his fingers. The first knuckle on his index finger ached like he’d twisted the joint somehow and it made him scowl.

“Did you hurt yourself trying to undo my bra?” Satsuki giggled, taking his hand between hers.

“Shut up.” Aomine growled, but it lacked any real heat.

“Which one?” She asked, ignoring his ire. When he wiggled his index finger a little bit, she lifted his hands and touched her lips to the finger in question. “There, all better!”

When he didn’t look convinced, Satsuki laughed, releasing his hand to kiss him full on once more. “Mm, I suppose I can _make it up_ to you~” She purred against his lips.

Aomine’s eyelids dropped, hands running up and down her bare sides. “You better.”

Satsuki reached behind her and unclasped her bra easily, freeing her breasts to his viewing pleasure before pushing him back until he was reclined on the bed. His gaze remained fastened to her large breasts, practically hypnotized by how they moved and bounced as she shifted lower. It was not exactly a secret how much he appreciated her chest, but it still made her feel warm and happy.

Satsuki laid a trail of open mouthed kisses down his bare chest, slipping her tongue over his nipple briefly before continuing down. His skin was salty and warm against her tongue and his abs clenched them moment her mouth came in contact with them. When she added a little scrape of her teeth he reacted wonderfully, shuddering and straining. 

Aomine groaned beneath her, reaching, but frustrated when she moved out of his grasp. “Satsuki-”

She lingered at his lower belly, fingers hooking into his boxers so she could pull them down enough to free his cock, which was already half hard and more than a little hot. “Should I make you _all better_ , Dai-chan?” She cooed, wrapping her fingers around him and pumping slowly.

Aomine hissed, head falling back and hand finding her long pink hair and wrapping it around her fingers. “Don’t tease, Satsuki.”

Licking her lips, Satsuki smiled. She supposed he _had_ injured himself trying to free her~


End file.
